As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,095,264; 2,501,544; 2,396,203; 3,705,585 and 4,372,314; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse surgical dressing packs used to stem the bleeding precipitated by a dental extraction.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices, as well as the cylindrical cotton packs and rolled or folded gauze pads in common usage, are generally deficient in a variety of ways. To begin with, neither the cylindrical packs nor the rolled pads or folded pads are maintained in a sterile condition and they employ far more material than is necessary which can cause discomfort for the patient. Furthermore, they are not effective for hemostasis as they do not conform to the extraction socket but rather merely cover the extraction site in an attempt to stem the flow of blood until a clot can form within the extraction socket. As to the patented packs, these constructions are generally too complex and costly to be employed on a large scale basis by most practicing dentists.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among dentists and dental technicians for a simple, inexpensive, sterile dental pack that will produce the desired hemostasis with the minimum amount of material in a shape that readily conforms to the socket created by the extraction of a tooth.